Sir George
Sir George is a very elderly character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is also the first Forever Knight and founded them 1,000 years ago. In The Purge, he recruited the four Forever Kings to join his side and start a war on all aliens on Earth. Backstory Sir George forged the seal that kept the Lucubra at bay seventeen centuries (1700 years) ago. He is also the First Knight, having founded the Forever Knights over a thousand years ago. Sir George lived in the Bellwood Senior Village and first appeared in The Creature From Beyond. He had a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. Also, he somehow knew when the seal was destroyed. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, then leaving. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben to "Beware Old George" and the creature from beyond. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Sir George arrives at Area 51, where he attacks the guards and destroys the base, leaving a crater and vanishing. What his intentions were and where he went are unknown. In The Purge, Sir George appears during a meeting between Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick and Urian. After a brief fight with Driscoll, he is identified as the founder of the Forever Knights and unites the factions into one group. His first order was having the Forever Knights target the aliens living on Earth and remove them whatever way possible. He later sends Driscoll to lead the Forever Knight soldiers into attacking an alien air-lift area that Ben was guarding. Upon learning of Driscoll's defeat, Sir George is not disappointed as this was just a distraction for a bigger plan. Sir George has Driscoll lead the Forever Knights while he is away and to have the Forever Knights ready upon his return. Appearance George is an old man, bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard due to his age. In The Creature From Beyond, he is seen in the beginning, watching TV in his wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not his real name and he is "ancient", because he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 70's. It's revealed in The Purge, however that George is his first name. Despite being the founder of the Forever Knights he hasn't been seen wearing the Forever Knight armour or high-tech weapons. When he regains his youth in A Knight to Remember, he has golden yellow hair, a shortened golden yellow beard, and is wearing his original armour. Powers and Abilities Despite being very old (at least 1,700 years old), Sir George has the physical strength and agility of a man in his prime. His strength is so great, he can lift or break big and heavy objects off with ease, like he knocked out a security guard with a wooden barrier. He is also an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Sir George is immortal, and has a legendary sword which keeps him immortal. When reunited with the sword, he became young again, as well as gained a suit of armor (which according to Driscoll, was immune to Diagon's mind attacks). Appearances *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Purge'' (first full appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' Trivia *The symbol on the seal holding the Lucubra and on Sir George's coin (∞) also appears on the Forever Knights' armour. *Sir George shares his name with St. George, a legendary English knight who was said to have slain a Dragon. **Coincidentally the Forever Knights want to destroy a Dragon, who was held prisoner for 1,000 years. **According to Driscoll in A Knight to Remember, Sir George is short for Saint George. *The fact that Paradox told Ben and his team to be aware of Old George and Lucubra indicates there is some connection between the two. *When Sir George was introduced he was watching a TV show with knights in it. *According to Matt Wayne, Sir George knows magic. It's ironic how Sir Cyrus and his faction dislike magic saying that "A Forever Knight would never use magic." yet Sir George uses magic. The fact that Sir George sensed when the Lucubra was released indicates he is using magic. Matt Wayne also confirms that Sir George is able to read minds, as he did to Driscoll when he pointed that Driscoll is still doubtful. *Like the humanocentric organization he founded, Sir George views aliens and human/alien hybrids with contempt. *Sir George regains his youth and sword in A Knight to Remember. *Sir George's armor which is immune to Diagon's mind attacks has similar traits to that of the helmet which Magneto wears in Marvel Comics to prevent his mind from being read. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders